Skies the Charm
by Enchanted Hybrid
Summary: What if instead of Paige, Skye was the third Charmed One in Charmed Again? And what if she orbed to get herself out of the capsule? Then what?


Charmed Again A/U, I own nothing.

* * *

I woke up feeling so frozen I could be encased in a popsicle. Then I realized I was. I banged my hands against the capsule and blinked my eyes well my teeth shivered. I needed to get out. Why was I even in here? Then my memory flashed back to what I remembered. I was shot...twice. Shouldn't I be...dead? There was no time for dwelling on it, right now I needed to get out of here or I would be for sure.

A sick feeling whirled in my stomach as I felt myself surrounded my glowing blue lights. I blinked my eyes as I realized I was on the floor. How'd I get here?...and what were those blue orby thingy.

I pulled my self up shivering and holding my arms as I did so. I looked around, I was in the bus. A room I didn't recognize. Weird.

"AC?" I asked curiously as i rubbed my arms for fricken and warmth.

"FitzSimmons?"

"Agent Ward?"

At last I said "Melinda?!"

"Skye?" I turned around abruptly. With a smile on my face, I begun to speak.

"Finally, I-"

I was soon embraced in a hug. By Melinda May. Holy crap, what happened?

It was then she filled me in.

I had half a bagel in my mouth well I sat with FitzSimmons whom both were examining me. Albeit silently.

"It's-you're amazing!" Simmons ranted "How you survived, I mean I'm thankful but, but-how?"

"Yeh," Fitz agreed "How did you survive that Skye?"

I rolled my eyes placing my food down "Are you serious? I told you, I don't get it. I woke up in that coffin thingy and then I was on the ground and then I saw Melinda and-ya know."

Fitz sighed "I know but what if it isn't permeant, what of you start bleeding or-?"

"Calm down." I ordered "I'm fine, okay? Healthy and fine, got it?" I paused something catching my eye "Can I see that?"

I plucked the newspaper from Fitz's hands and began skimming through it.

"Where'd you get this?" I asked curiously. Fitz shrugged.

"I don't know."

Simmons groaned "We got it from San Francisco."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Agent Coulson has us staying here well he, Melinda and Ward go to investigate-" Fitz quickly stopped the moment Simmons hit him in the arm.

"What?" I asked "You mean they're investigating the guy who shot me?"

"...yes." Simmons said somewhat defeated.

Fitz raised an eyebrow "Why do you care where we are."

I tilted my head as I read the obituary section 'PRUE HALLIWELL "Funeral Services will be held today at Memorial Cemetery, 11:00AM'.

My eyes softened.

"What?" FitzSimmons asked in unison. I stood up and said solemnly.

"I have to go." And then I left the bus.

A beautiful ivory-colored coffin sat on a pedestal amongst the flowers. An ivory-dressed, Wiccan Priestess stood before a blue silk covered altar table, which was adorned with a ceremonial chalice. A tied, silver cord lays before the chalice, three lit candles surround it, symbolizing birth, death, and the rebirth. To the unaware mourners, however, the service comes across a part traditional, part New Age. The funeral program, which bares the symbol of the triquetra above the name, read: "PRUDENCE HALLIWELL, 1970-2001; "Forever in our Hearts." In the front I noticed two women crying their eyes out and dabbing their eyes. Next to each of them was a man and around them was an old one. Most likely Prue's sisters and father.

The Priestess began to speak "That which belongs to fellowship and love. That which belongs to the circle, remains with us. The wheel turns. As life is a day, so our sister has passed into night. Nothing is final, and we who remain behind know that one day, we will once again share the bread and wine with our sister. O' blessed spirit, we bid you farewell, for you await a new destiny."

With that, she untied the silver cord and gently laid it into the chalice. She blew out the candle. Mourners standing, shaking hands, crying, etc. People began hugging for comfort and people begin to pay their respects. I walked over to one of the sisters-Phoebe her name is

"I'm so sorry for your loss." I said.

"Thank you." She said then paused curiously "How did you know Prue? From work?"

"No." I shook my head and instead just lied "Just… just from around, you know."

Phoebe looked me over "Have we met before?"

"No. I don't…" I took a breath to bring back my voice "I don't think so. Anyway, my condolences."

Phoebe nodded "Thank you." She raised her hand to shake mine. The moment we touched however Phoebe shook and stumbled to the ground imminently. I jumled back and began to ran.

"Phoebe."

"Phoebe?"

Her sister and her husband called as I made my way towards the door and left the place.

"Simmons," I said raising my phone to my ear.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Get the crew," I took a deep breath. I needed something to do. I felt upset, depressed and guilty. "We're going dancing!"

The club was hopping - a hot band light up the place. The song ends, the crowd cheered.

"You all right?" I asked Ward as I sat down beside him. He frowned looking me over.

"Am I alright...?" He took a deep serious sigh "Skye..."

"Me?" I rolled my eyes "I'm alright Ward."

"It's just," He took a pause thinking of an acceptable answer that didn't involve the mystery of my not so death "You seem a little quieter than usual. That's all."

"What makes you think I'm not like this all of the time?" I giggled.

"Well, I've known you for a while now. So, I think I'd know." He turned to a passing waitress "Uh, hey, can we get a couple of long necks?"

"Sure."

"Make mine a mineral water, please?" I said to the waitress.

"Mm-mmm. "

"Thanks." I exclaimed and turned to Ward "So much for how well you know me cowboy. I don't drink. I used to have kind of a problem during liquids… lot of problems, actually, but that's all behind me."

"Then why are we here?" He asked abruptly and then sighed. "I mean.."

"I like it here." I laughed "And plus, I think we all needed a break." I turned my head Coulsan dancing terribly along with FitzSimmons well Melinda justmstood with a small grimace and watched.

"Here you are." The waitress said.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So that, that still doesn't explain why you wanted to come here pacifically." Ward frowned. I sighed and stood up.

"Follow me." I ordered.

I lead the reluctant Ward to the center of the heli-pad.

"Aren't you afraid that we're gonna to get caught?" He asked sharply.

"I like an element of danger." I said walking forward "I thought you did too homestly. Everyone on our team does, maybe except for FitzSimmons..." I paused "Oh. Look at the stars. They're so beautiful! They make me feel… free."

"Free?" Ward repeated skeptically. I turned to him sticking out my tongue childishly.

A moving tornado then materialized out of thin air and raced us. Some sort of demon appeared and fired a concussive blast.

"Ward!" I screamed, as he went flying backwards knocking himself out. I screamed as the thing threw another concussive blast at me.

Then it happened again. I disapeared with a swirl of blue lights and the back, realizing I was still alive, somehow. I turned the other way and runs to the roof access tower.

I was running for my life, i scampered down the stairs onto the catwalk then stops as I heard the ominous sound of the tornado approaching. I slowly turned to see that, that thing standing there. But before he can throw another concussive blast, he stopped.

I looked to see why he stopped. Behind us, appeared the sister, Phoebe, from the memorial and the man whom was with her.

"What the hell?" I screamed.

"Get outta here! Hurry! Go! Go!" The man fired an energy bally thingy at the demon thing but it barely fazed him. He then fired another one at me. I took off running.

"Coulson!" I shouted over the music "May!" I added hoping either one if them would hear. Luckily both of them did, along with FitzSimmons, they ran over to me.

"It's Ward," I begun and left out the part about when I disappeared and reappeared. I'll tell them later when Ward wasn't in the med room.

"Skye." I was at Ward's bedside when Coulson approached me.

"Hey." I greeted.

"What happened?" He asked coldly.

My eyes softened "AC, I feel so bad. I just got scared and I ran."

"Of course." He nodded "Your not...trained for it especially after..."

"After I was shot." I completed his sentence and then added "What'd they say?"

"It's just a little concussion."

I frowned. "Oh, no."

"He's gonna be fine. Been through worse," Coulson gave me a smile as of to brighten the mood "They wouldn't be releasing him if he weren't, right?" Coulson gave me a look "I'm just glad you're okay, too."

"Yeah, well, physically anyway." I said.

Coulson sighed "The cops want to talk to you. It'll only take a minutes but..."

"I'll do it." I reassured. "But why does it matter so much that SHIELD cant override it?"

"We can. It's just necessary to keep up appearances."

I nodded "Fine."

"Skye?" I turned to the entrance,

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Inspector Cortez, homicide. I'd like to ask you a couple of questions."

"Homicide?" Coulson repeated "No one was murdered."

"Based on the MO, if it's the same perpetrator I think it was, that just makes you lucky." Cortez explained "He killed two people last week, violently, one of them a young woman who looked a little bit like you."

"Prue." I predicted.

"Prue Halliwell." Cortez nodded "Did you know her?"

"No." I shook my head "No, not really."

"Okay, look." Cortez said "I - I know you know something. I can see it in your eyes. Just like I know they know something, too. If you're trying to protect them in anyway, I'll find out."

I narrowed my eyes "Well, in that case, I have nothing to worry about." I turned to Coulson "You make sure Ward rests up. I'll be back." I gave Cortez a glare "Excuse me."

And then I left the bus.

I was heading to the Halliwells. I had this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had to be there...when I arrived, instead of knocking I turned the door knob. It was open. I entered the manor to be greeted by the unsuspecting sisters.

"I," I took a deep breath "The door was open. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here."

"No, no, no. No, no." Phoebe said pulling me forward "We were just coming to look for you."

"You were?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yep. Come on in." She smiled and hooked her arm with mine leading me forward towards the other two "Welcome. I'm Phoebe. And this is..."

"Piper." I said instinctively "I know. I've been to your club. Pretty great."

"Thank you." Piper said "And you are?"

"My name is Skye." I answered.

Phoebe smiled "That's a very pretty name."

Piper rolled her eyes "It's nice to meet you." The moment Piper's hand touched mine to shake a bright blue shined over us.

"Okay. What was that?" I questioned.

The man stared at the trio of us "I think that means you're supposed to be here."

* * *

"Wow, hold up!" Fitz said. He stared at Leo.

"You really said that?"

Leo groaned "It sounded right at the time."

"I think it sounded incredible." Piper laughed holding her husband's hand.

"I agree." Nodded Simmons "Incredibly incredible."

"Sounded Sappy." Muttered Ward.

"I think it sounded right." Melinda inputed.

"Thank you!" Leo smiled proudly.

I laughed. "Don't you guys wanna here the rest?"

Coulson shrugged "It's nothing we don't already know."

"Yeah," Phoebe agreed standing up "And plus the 'how we found our lost sister' story is getting old."

I threw a pillow at her with a laugh.

It was then a ringing went off in my ears.

"I gotta go guys." I explained "A charge is in trouble."

They all nodded understandingly.

"Need help?" Ward asked.

"Naw," I smirked. "I got this."

And with those words I orbed out.


End file.
